the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Xpanse CGI
Xpanse CGI is an animation design visual effects company that was founded in March 2007 by Ashraf Ghori who currently serves as Xpanse's CEO. The studio originated in and operates from Dubai, UAE. Xpanse CGI is best known for creating Levity Xero Error Minus1, the first computer generated science fiction film produced in the UAE.Error in Judgement: Dubai Weighs CGI - Hollywood ReporterXero Error on CG Record History Xpanse CGI was started in 2007, in Dubai Media City. In addition to their film work, Xpanse also produces commercials, corporate videos and websites. Xpanse CGI independently produced Xero Error in 2009. The film had its world premiere at the 3rd Gulf Film Festival, April 2010 in Dubai UAE. It was also featured at the 63rd Festival de Cannes, the 10th edition of Sci-Fi-London and other international film festivals. They were also involved as co-producers of Malal, the first Indo-Emirati film. Xpanse was featured at the first MEFCC - Middle East Film and Comic Con in April 2012. Accolades * 2010 (April): Levity Xero Error Minus1, The first computer generated Sci-Fi film from the UAE * 2011 (January): Distinguished Achievement Award for Levity Xero Error Minus1 - Abu Dhabi University * 2011 (February): Winner, Best Filmmaker of the Year - Digital Studio Awards, Dubai * 2011 (February): Runner-up, Animation of the Year : Levity Xero Error Minus1 - Digital Studio Awards, Dubai * 2011 (November): Winner, Best Technology Implementation - SME Advisor Stars of Business Awards SME Dubai Magazine for SMEs in Middle East|date=2011-11-30|work=SME Advisor SME Dubai Magazine for SMEs in Middle East|access-date=2018-05-30|language=en-US}} * 2011 (November): Winner, Industry Achievement for Events & Entertainment - SME Advisor Stars of Business Awards SME Dubai Magazine for SMEs in Middle East|date=2011-11-30|work=SME Advisor SME Dubai Magazine for SMEs in Middle East|access-date=2018-05-30|language=en-US}} * 2011 (November): Nominee, Business Consultancy of the Year - SME Advisor Stars of Business Awards SME Dubai Magazine for SMEs in Middle East|date=2011-11-30|work=SME Advisor SME Dubai Magazine for SMEs in Middle East|access-date=2018-05-30|language=en-US}} * 2012 (February): Nominee, Animation of the Year - Digital Studio Awards, Dubai * 2012 (February): Nominee, Content Creation of the Year - Digital Studio Awards, Dubai * 2012 (February): Nominee, Studio of the Year - Digital Studio Awards, Dubai * 2012 (February): Winner, Best Website Design - Tbreak Developer Awards, Dubai Xpanse CGI selected filmography Clients and Commercial Work Xpanse CGI is known for producing branded design content for commercial brands, multinational companies and Small and medium-sized enterprises. Their work covers corporate identity, web design, animation, comic book art, illustration and video production. Their clients have included Sony, Van Hool, Philips, HP, Gillette, Qatar Airways, Imagenation Abu Dhabi, Emirates Airlines and other companies. They have produced work for the UAE's Government sector including The office of H H Sheikh Hamdan bin Mohammed Al Maktoum, Dubai, Department of Tourism and Commerce Marketing, Dubai, General Authority of Islamic Affairs & Endowment (GAIAE), Abu Dhabi among others. References External links * Official Xpanse CGI website * * Xero Error Film's site Category:Companies established in 2007 Category:Visual effects companies Category:Companies based in Dubai Category:Emirati animation studios Category:Web design companies